icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SamLuvsHam
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SamLuvsHam page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenCents (Talk) 20:48, May 24, 2011 Hey!! I love your Seddie picture on your profile. You know, that "Kiss me already" one :) Bye http://s3.amazonaws.com/pizap_gallery/070611/medium/pizap.com10.215799284633249041309936053061.jpg Your certificate:) Amythest444 07:16, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi...will you screw me?Don't call me a PUPPET-The Rex Powers 02:17, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can you give me the codes for all those Seddie things you have on your profile? Hey I'm ok that you look at my profile. It's not stakerish in my opinion, profile pages remind me of Facebook and actually My daughter's Sophia's 1st birthday is September 4th and I'm expecting my second daughter Mackenzie November 24th Not sure I get the Seddie reference, but I am a Seddie fan. Usually the annoying girl that posts all the Nathan and Jennette and Seddie. Anyway thanks for the shout-out sometimes I think people don't really know or annoyed by me. And totally excited for iDSF. I got the $145 necklace Sam wears on her date with Freddie. I apologize for leaving such a long message. Have a good day and Rock on mighty Seddie warrior! DevonAndersen 16:32, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Right LOL I got it now and thanks for the congrats and well wishes So excited for her 1st birthday. Her cake is purple and has Cookie Monster. She loves Cookie Monster and she likes the color purple as do I. It's my favorite color. I loved it even before I was a Seddie fan and not to be rude, but next time could you please remember to leave your signature. Just in case you know you leave someone a message, so they know who to reply back to DevonAndersen 17:27, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Totally Rocking It Totally rocking it on Sept 10th. It just came in the mail a few days ago. My hubby Zack said it's an early annivery gift 2 months early. Because he goes "Baby I didn't what the hell you wanted anyway, so you can spend $200 on whatever you want" and I said the same to him. He got a new guitar. I got Sam's necklace win-win. I also have a purple dress like Sam's but maternity style, of course and a pretty sweet brown blazer to complete. Not trying to dress up like Sam. I just love fashion. So excited to watch iDSF w/ my hubby wearing the necklace in the episode DevonAndersen 17:48, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I know right So Excited. Luckily not excited enough for my hubby to come running in with a baseball bat. I just noticed and yes I kinda keep spamming this comment on the Seddie page if they break up in iCan't Take it, but they go together in prison to meet Sam's Uncle Carmien why would he say "You Be good to our Sammy" if they weren't together in ILove You Hmm --DevonAndersen 18:41, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I know that scene is from iLove You because Jennette wore that outfit the week they shot it and Jeff Giordiano if you look on IMDB there's pictures and a caption of Jeff Giordiano, who plays Uncle with a prison scene it says on-set iCarly ILove You Just look on the Puckett member family page and see Uncle Carmine DevonAndersen 18:45, September 2, 2011 (UTC) You should check These Pages Out *http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DevonAndersen/How_I_Know_The_Prison_Scene_is_From_iLY My blog I know, I know shamelessly self-promoting it *The iLY video gallery here *The iLY photo gallery here --DevonAndersen 00:52, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Aww Thanks I did know she has the same birthday as Beyonce. Thanks for the nice message. Just finished up her breakfast birthday bash. She loved it from the song her daddy wrote her to the presents to the Cookie Monster Cake. So proud and overjoyed and as Rock on mighty Seddie Warrior!! DevonAndersen 17:38, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the reply I know that comment I just wrote was really random, but I threw some Seddie in there. And I didn't wanna insult the person who wrote the comment below yours, but I did find it kinda rude. I fixed the grammar anyway. LOL DevonAndersen 22:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Suckish Day On Wiki For Me Needed to vent First I have someone insult how I use my grammar. Then this kinda offends me, but when someone leaves you a message starting "Do you not understand.." with an off-putting tone I find that offensive and an insult to my intelligence --DevonAndersen 23:35, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks It just makes me sad 'cause it feels like people are sorta insulting my intelligence and I just wrote the "Suckish Day on Wikia For Me" message to you. Needed to vent to someone other than my hubby. His advice is "Always ignore drama babe" That and anybody messes with me they'd be in big trouble. My dad is a cop and 6 ft 4 and my hubby around 6 ft 1 Fairly strong guys Strong guy, though bad board game players. Kicked my hubby and his bro's "arses" during Scategories with my sister-in-law --DevonAndersen 00:15, September 6, 2011 (UTC) My Blog http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DevonAndersen/Watch_The_Episode I watched all the sneak peeks. The last one killed the ending for me, but who knew Gibby had such a good voice. That should be the new Seddie song. Still gonna watch the ep. There's still 13 minutes we haven't seen and oh hope you check out my blog.DevonAndersen 00:58, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Well, we haven't really talked much, only in comments. . .so I just wanted to say hi. How have you been doing? Pump Up The Fruit - Certified Seddie Shipper :D 14:37, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm excited for Mackenize coming too her due date is almost here. OMG so crazy yesterday I got a phone call from my doctor saying I have to stay on bed rest 'til my due date November 24th. Then today after a phone call from my doctor saying got mixed up She had a patient with same name and a phone number one digit away it turns out I don't have to stay on bed rest. So anyway yay best mix-up ever! and so happy I don't have to stay on bed rest. Anyway now I'm rambling. And as for the iCarly episode. I wasn't too thrilled with it. Not because the lack of Seddie. I know they're broken up and Dan will never address until iKissed Him First or later. It's Dan's formula, so I know Sam and Freddie will be together again eventually. I was disappointed in the lack of comedy. http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DevonAndersen/iQ_Review_%28Seddie_Fans%29 I go into more detail about in my iQ review, which I hope you read and comment on. Not to sound rude, but please remember to leave your signature on my talk page when you write, so I know for sure it's you. The only reason I knew it was you is because you're the only user I talk to that doesn't leave their signature, but that's okay. Just reminding you. Not trying to sound mean or rude. Maybe I should make a custom section on my talkpage just for you. I hope you have an awesome day and Rock on Seddie Warrior. --DevonAndersen 18:44, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yep Hey Nickol, Yep I was born in '92, the same age as Nathan and Jennette. So were Nathan, Jennette, and I were all 15 when the show started. I'm doing good! Except for a few minor aches and pains. Being in my 8 month of pregnancy with Kenzie, my belly is huge. I'm tired and I have to help as much as I can with my one-year old. Soph is becoming very independent. Zack is being so supportive, helpful, and sweet. Totally posting photos of Nate/Jen from the AKCA's I'm a Jathan shipper as much as a Seddie shipper. I know the only way they would if they didn't see each other as bro/sis and he wasn't dating Madisen I don't bash Madisen or nag Nate and Jen to date. They are cute together. I love the friendship and relationship. On that note Hope you're doing well. I gotta go help Zack give our husky Jackson a bath. Thank goodness Soph is asleep Anyway, Bye! --DevonAndersen 23:51, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nicki The family's fine. All thing is I'm due with her November 5th instead of November 24th. It's a lot to explain, but I did in this blog. http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DevonAndersen/I%27m_Leaving_Temporarily_from_November_5th-8th I just realized I forgot to write a personal goodbye, so Bye Nicky. Hope you get those grades up. Sophia is going as Princess Belle from Beauty & The Beast. I just noticed I passed Mak when I read your message. Excited 9 more days til anniversary with my hubby Zack and 10 more days til Kenzie is here. To sum it up, I hope you have an awesome day as always. --DevonAndersen 16:01, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Your comment on the Creddie page Seriously? Not cool. It's been deleted. -- Echmann1174 (talk) 20:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Heyy! Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ♥♥♥TheSeddier200♥♥♥ (♣PurpleHorsesEatingFriedChicken♣) 20:08, December 29, 2011 (UTC)